project_xivafandomcom-20200215-history
Items
In Project Xiva, items are physical objects that a player may have in his or her inventor''y''. Players distinguish them by their names and graphics. The game additionally distinguishes items by ID numbers that are not visible to players in-game. Characteristics Items can be described by a number of characteristics: * Graphics: All obtainable items have graphics. There are four main types of graphics items may have: ** All items may be held in the inventory and therefore have inventory pictures. This inventory picture also appears in the Grand Exchange box and the equipment screen, albeit its outline and shadow may vary. The inventory picture is actually a 3D model, though it is only shown at one angle and has an outline (usually) and shadow added to it. Most textures, also, currently do not appear on inventory icons - note that items shown on a Grand Exchange Database search page (on the RuneScape website) will have textures, even though they appear similar to their in-game inventory icons. ** Items may actually be seen in 3D when dropped on the ground, and will use the same model as their inventory icon (they may, however, appear at a different size or orientation, and will also be affected by graphical settings such as textures). ** The third kind of item graphic is equipment that is equipped on the player, which is a 3-D model that is usually more detailed than the inventory/dropped appearance. ** A fourth appearance for items is an appearance in a chatbox, such as when an NPC gives you an item, and it appears as a larger version of the inventory icon (with textures if you have them turned on). This appearance is also used on an item's Grand Exchange Database page. ** Name: Most items have a unique name for that particular item. Some may have the same exact name, yet have different purposes. Members-only items have their name in orange colour, and Free to Play items in light blue. ** Tradeability: Many items may be traded between players; however, many quest-related, holiday, and miscellaneous items cannot be traded (and cannot be transferred in any other way such as the Party Room) and therefore are often called untradeable items or non-tradeables. Almost all tradeable items may be traded on the Grand Exchange and therefore are associated with a certain price range of numbers of coins, which can change when the Grand Exchange updates its prices. The only tradeable items that cannot be traded on the Grand Exchange are a very small number of useless items such as burnt fish. Naturally, coins are an item that cannot be bought on the Grand Exchange either as they are the main currency. Dropping and Destroying Many items may be dropped on the ground. There is no limit to the number of items that can fit in one place on the ground. However, items dropped on the ground disappear after a certain time. Tradeable items appear to other players 60 seconds after being dropped, and disappear after another 150 seconds if not picked up. Untradeable items simply disappear 180 seconds after being dropped. Items received as a drop from a monster disappear 120 seconds after they were dropped, if they are left on the ground. Items dropped in the Wilderness will appear immediately, regardless of their value. This can be useful in "clan fights", where dropping food may aid an ally. If Ranged projectiles are dropped on the ground as a result of their usage, they appear to other players one at a time, and correspondingly disappear one at a time. Some items may not be dropped on the ground; they have no "Drop" option in their right-click menu. Instead, they have a "Destroy" option, which allows the player to remove the item from their possession. Tradeability Not every item in Project Xiva is tradeable, and of the items that are, not every tradeable item is tradeable on the Grand Exchange. When Project Xiva was first released, all items could be traded. However, many quest items were made non-tradeable following complaints in 2002 that this made quests too easy. Untradeable items are not limited to those used in quests; other items, such as clue scrolls, charms and most exclusive Treasure Hunter rewards, are also untradeable. Jagex also made some junk items untradeable in November 2007 due to them being used in scams. In general, most tradeable items are tradeable on the Grand Exchange, however. The most common exception to this rule is coins. In general, almost every tradeable item has a "drop" option rather than a destroy option and will display itself on the ground. Exceptions exist (such as implings in jars). Trivially, any tradeable item may be offered to another player via the trade screen and this may be the only way to get items not available on the Grand Exchange. As a basic rule, tradeable items share properties and they may be: * Traded to other players for coins or other items * They will appear to other players on death or after the item is dropped onto the ground (some untradeable items are converted into coins or other items if the player dies in the Wilderness) * Sold to a general store or speciality shop * Can be stored on a familiar * High or Low-alched into coins * Fed to baby trolls * Converted into notes The latter three rules, however, are not limited to tradeable items. Untradeable items may or may not be alchemiseable and a handful of them will be accepted by a baby troll. Similarly, some tradeable items cannot be alchemised, such as bonds and certain Treasure Hunter rewards. The special teak and mahogany logs could be converted into notes despite not being tradeable. Trivia *If one selects the option to "take" an item, and the item disappears before reaching it (or picking it up) a message that says "Too late - it's gone!" will show in the chat box. *It is possible to get the text "null" to appear, by right clicking on an item that gets used at the same time as the click. Doing this can make the use option say "use null with X"- X being the item you are using it with. *Items in the inventory will remain there even if the player is wielding them in an animation, such as woodcutting a yew tree. *The maximum amount of an item the player can have on an interface (bank, inventory, grand exchange slot, etc) is 2,147,483,647 due to the amount being stored as a signed 32-bit Integer. In the Java programming language, an Integer has a maximum value of 2^31 - 1 or 2147483647, per the definition of a Java integer as 32 bits.